A sensor system of the type mentioned at the outset is known from WO2004/023993 A1. Further sensor systems are known from EP 1 312 302 A2, DE 696 34 810 T2, DE 197 05 474 A1, DE 696 34 689 T2, U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,401 A and US 2003/0023146 A1.
An EEG cap with sensors is known from DE 102 15 115 A1, said sensors forming a sensor grid to form a measuring device in a mechanism for reactive automatic non-invasive controlled or regulated electromagnetic prevention of epileptic fits in vivo.
Brain parameter measurements take place, in particular, with the goal of clarifying the necessity for later therapy measures. An application example of this is a long term measurement of intracranial pressure for clarifying the question of whether a hydrocephalus patient requires a shunt valve and how a valve of this type has to be designed with regard to its dimensioning. Data collection of the intracranial pressure course over a relatively long time period, for example overnight or over several days is necessary for this in order to be able to derive a diagnosis from the dynamics of the intracranial pressure (ICP).
The use of the previously known sensor systems for processing questions of this type is very uncomfortable and cumbersome for the patient.